Head Case (Watcher Datafile)
HEAD CASE Sean Madigan secret Sean Madigan is the biological son of George Tarleton, alias M.O.D.O.K.. Early in life Sean had become involved with A.I.M. and had made a career within the organization. Unfortunately he was killed during an assault on an A.I.M. base. With advanced cybernetic and biochemical procedures he was resurrected as the cybernetic organism codenamed Head Case. Head Case operates the A.I.M. computer networks and also acts as some kind of sub-processing unit to the other evolved organisms of the organization. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D4, Team D8 Distinctions A.I.M. Sysop, Cybernetic Resurrection, Spawn of M.O.D.O.K. Power Sets CYBERNETIC ORGANISM Cybernetic Senses D8, Energy Blast D8, Enhanced Intellect D8, Flight D8, Psychic Resistance D10, Technopathy D10 SFX: Auto-Repair. Spend a doom die to recover physical stress and step back physical trauma. SFX: Immunity. Spend D6 from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from disease, fatigue, poison, radiation, or chemicals. SFX: Mental Taxation. Step up or double a Cybernetic Organism power for your next action then shutdown that power afterward. Spend a doom die to do both. SFX: Multipower. Add more than one Cybernetic Organism power die to a pool. Step back each Adaptoid Android power die in that pool once for each die beyond the first. SFX: Probability Prediction. When you add a die from the doom pool to Head Case’s pool including a Cybernetic Organism power, double that die. You may keep an extra effect die as a probability-related asset. Limit: Short Circuit. Step up stress from electromagnetic effects or shutdown a Cybernetic Organism power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. BACKBONE NETWORK Comm D10 SFX: A.I.M. Database. When creating a Science asset or resource, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: A.I.M. Network. When using Comm, Cybernetic Senses or Sensors involving allied characters, vehicles or facilities, double that power. SFX: A.I.M. Resources. Spend a D6 doom die to step up a Science-, Tech-, or Vehicle based resource or asset until the end of the next action scene. SFX: Satellite Tracking. Use an effect die to create a Locked On complication on a target during a Scene. You may track that target anywhere until the complication is removed or Comm is shutdown. Limit: Hacked. Backbone Network powers may be targeted as traits by characters using Tech-related powers and/or Tech specialties. If stressed D12 or higher by a hero character, add it highest-rated power to the doom pool and Media Network gets taken over by that character. Regain control of Media Network by targeting Comm in the same manner and stressing it D12 or higher. Limit: Processing Power. The scene includes a Scene Distinction representing a physical piece of tech providing external processing capabilities. If this Scene Distinction is removed, shut down Backbone Network and add a D8 to the doom pool. Specialties Business Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Science Expert D8, Tech Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:A.I.M.